High rise building rescues have heretofore not been possible without the use of tremendous amounts of equipment and manpower, including, for example, helicopters and other heavy equipment. Due to such tremendous equipment requirements, rescuers have oftentimes been forced to function during a rescue attempt in significantly exhausted states, accelerating the already dangerous working conditions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method of its use which significantly simplifies such high rise rescues and is less stressful to install and operate.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a light-weight, portable, simply installed apparatus that when operated by trained personnel can hoist or lower heavy loads of cargo or evacuate people from high elevations, for example one hundred stories or more at high speeds with relative safety.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which can be carried to and rapidly installed in a suitable location from which a secure mooring can be made permitting a rescuer to rappel down to a select location to attend to or effect rescue of victims.
These and other objects accomplished by the present invention, will be more fully understood from the following discussion which refers to drawings of preferred embodiments of the invention.